User talk:Shadow7830
Sorry 17/06/09 Sorry guys if I haven't responded in a while, my computer had blacked out and I was busy, but I'll be here more often now. Hi Hi Shadow7830. If you have some problems when editing of something else feel free to ask me for help. Also Do you want a sig? (if you want to talk to me, click Baranus) Thanks Thanks! Oh and yes please! Shadow7830 20:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sig Tell me the words and colors you want it. Tell me if you want an image too. Words: The Shadow always wins... Colours: Black Image: Kraahkan Shadow7830 20:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Done! Here you have it. When you want to put it, write . Thanks! . Also Do you want to start a club? You can be the leader and I the vice-leader. Hope we can be friends too! Sure! That would be awesome. . Now If you like the idea, I can start doing the main page. How could the club be named? And can you choose an image logo? I have thinked of one of those: Sure. I think the Infected Hau would look good as a logo. And as for a name... I'm not sure yet. :P . Check Check this: Ansem The Awesome MoC Contest Intresting. I'll enter. Name Have you yet a name for the club? I don't want to pressure you, I ask becose if we have the name i can start doing template and main page things. The Living Order? Also Your link to your series "the fear" is broken. Can u please fix it so i can see your vids? Sure, but I haven't started the series yet. Soon though. Club & yer canal Nice name for the club! Tomorrow I'll start doing club things. And I have just subscribed to yer chanel (I'm llorellorens). Cool! Thanks! I've I've seen yer moc video. You have a lot of MoCs! And they are awmesome. Will "the fear" be with yer voice or with text bubles? Thanks! And I am planning on using text. Bye I go out now, so I will not respond yer messages until tomorrow. Here in my country its 22:12. Okay. Good start! Good start with your series "The Fear". It's good for a novice. And the storyline is very interesting. I can't wait to see Shadow Axonn! Thanks! I'm hoping to make it better in future. Axonn will appear soon. Hey Sure. I never heard of The Journey though. TLO Hey man, can I join The Living Order? Hey! Hey, wassup? Seems that you've been out for a while. When is The Fear part two coming out? Hey, not much has been happening ere. Well I'll get started on Saturday, so it will be finished in six days or so. Hi Enter if you are interested. Sorry. I wanted to enter but I was busy at the time. Video Cool youtube video!!! or Thanks! Hi! Please enter. Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. TLO Is it cool with you if I can join?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Thanks. Can I join the Living Order Club Well Can I :) Teridaxtheultimate 16:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC)